The Nightmare
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Kebahagiaan adalah salah satu bagian dari takdir yang selalu datang tiba-tiba. Disini, kau akan dibawa pergi oleh kebahagiaan yang akan menyelimuti tidurmu dengan mimpi terburuk dalam hidupmu.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Aku memandang ke jalanan di luar mobil, melihat dengan penasaran karena aku nggak pernah ke daerah ini sebelumnya. Mungkin daerah ini masih termasuk daerah dalam kota, tapi aku nggak pernah melihat daerah ini, yang jelas, anginnya sejuk, dan aku suka banget.

Tapi nggak lama kemudian, rasanya tambah dingin. Kemudian, rintik-rintik hujan jatuh. Gerimis kecil. Dan nggak lama, mulai hujan. Aku langsung menutup jendela mobil sambil tergesa-gesa, sebelum bajuku basah semua.

Papa masih menyetir dengan serius, dengan sabuk pengaman terikat pada badannya. Dan aku sadar, aku belum memakai sabuk pengaman, segera saja aku memakainya.

"Hinata," ucap Papa pelan, dan aku spontan menoleh begitu mendengar namaku disebut. "Nanti baik-baik disana, ya." Papa hanya melirikku sedikit sambil tersenyum tipis sebelum ia fokus menyetir lagi. Aku cuma mengangguk dan bilang "Iya Pa," sambil membalas senyum Papa, dan melihat ke luar mobil lagi.

Aku menatap jalanan lagi, menghela nafas, dan menghembuskan nafas kecil di kaca jendela mobil sampai berembun. Jariku menyentuh embun, membentuk tanda titik, dan membuat tanda titiknya lagi di sebelah kanannya, kira-kira sekitar 3 cm dari titik pertama yang kubuat. Dan lalu jariku menggoreskan garis lengkung di bawah kedua titik itu yang melengkung ke atas. :(.

Nanti, aku pasti rindu banget, Papa… Rasanya seakan-akan aku nggak akan bertemu Papa lagi nantinya kalo Papa udah pergi ke Jerman…

###

Begitu kami sampai, hujan sudah berhenti.

"Ah, kami nggak nyangka kalau kalian bakalan sampai secepat ini!" Seorang gadis muda menyambut kami begitu kami tiba di sebuah rumah besar. Rumahnya sebagian terbuat dari kayu, dan sebagian lagi terbuat dari bata tanpa cat. Kelihatan klasik, aku suka! Aku pernah meminta Papa membelikan rumah kayak gini, tapi Papa nggak suka yang kayak gini. Hal klasik kayak begitu mengingatkan Papa tentang Mama yang sudah nggak ada. Yah, mungkin rasa sukaku pada hal-hal klasik itu karena aku memang anak Mama.

Seorang laki-laki keluar dari dalam rumah, dan dia tampan banget. Kayaknya sih usianya sudah 40-an, tapi aku berani bertaruh, kalian pasti langsung terpana begitu melihatnya. Karena dia, memang. Ganteng. Bangeeet—walaupun kelihatan tua.

Tapi lalu aku sadar, kayaknya aku pernah melihat mereka entah dimana. Rasanya nggak asing. Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Atau hanya déjà vu saja?

"Hinata! Udah lama Om nggak lihat kamu! Tambah cantik aja! Haha!" ujarnya menggodaku, dan wajahku memerah karenanya. Tunggu. Benar 'kan dugaanku, aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Tapi… dimana?

"Haha, iya ya, Tante kalah nih! Ahaha, baru 6 bulan nggak ketemu, langsung secantik ini." ujar gadis muda yang tadi menyambut kami ketika sampai. Hah? Tante? Nggak salah? Kelihatannya muda banget! Oke, berarti aku salah. Tante—yang kelihatannya muda banget—itu istri dari Om—yang kelihatan tua tapi tampan banget—itu. Mereka suami istri. Tapi yang masih aku herankan, apa aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka di suatu tempat? Aku tahu aku memang pelupa, tapi tolong, jangan di saat seperti ini! Pasti sakit rasanya kalau orang yang kau kenal dengan akrab bertanya padamu, "Siapa?" setelah kau berbicara dengannya dengan aura yang begitu akrab. Oh Tuhan, tolong bantu aku mengingat, siapa mereka ini…

"Hinata? Kenapa? Nggak enak badan?" tanya Tante padaku, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku yang masih bingung dengan semua ini.

"Ah," aku langsung tersenyum, "nggak, Tante." ujarku pelan sambil menyalami Tante dan Om—dan aku sedang berusaha mengingat tentang mereka sekeras mungkin sampai-sampai aku merasa otakku akan pecah karenanya.

"Kiba emang nggak salah pilih cewek," ujar Om sambil tersenyum lebar. Apa? Kiba? Akhirnya aku ingat, senyum lebar Om memang mirip dengan senyum lebar Kiba. Dan… oh Tuhan, mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri Inuzuka! Aku sama sekali nggak menyadarinya tadi, karena terakhir kali kami bertemu itu sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu, pembagian raport kelas VIII. Dari kata-katanya, kayaknya Om tau tentang kami. Aw, nggak banget.

"Enak aja!" Sesosok anak cowok mengalihkan pandanganku. Dialah Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. "_Dad_ sembarangan!"

Om hanya menyeringai lebar, "_Dad_ nggak salah, 'kan?"

"Hei, hei, apa maksudnya ini?" ujar Papa yang—pasti—kebingungan.

"Begini, anak kita—"

"_Dad_, jangan ngomong sembarangan!" teriak Kiba, memotong pembicaraan ayah kami.

"Ahaha! Menggoda anak-anak memang asik!" ujar Om, disusul dengan tawa Tante dan Papa. Entah sudah semerah apa wajahku sekarang mendengar ocehan mereka semua.

Aku memandang Kiba, wajahnya merah. Dia pasti malu—dan aku lebih malu darinya. Dia kayaknya sadar kalau aku memerhatikannya. Dia langsung berkata "Apa?" dan membuatku kaget. "Ng-nggak." jawabku pelan. Dan kami berdua langsung memalingkan muka kami masing-masing.

"Hinata," ujar Tante melambaikan tangannya, "sini, ikut Tante." Aku hanya menurut, mengikuti langkah Tante, memasuki rumah kediaman Inuzuka. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar sangat menyukai rumah ini. Ruang tamu, dengan interior klasik yang sangat membuatku nyaman. Setelah melewati ruang tamu, kami berdua melewati koridor yang sangat luas dan panjang dengan pot-pot antik yang menghiasi sekitar koridor dengan tanaman-tanaman ataupun bunga-bunga dalam pot yang sangat mewarnai koridor.

Tante membuka sebuah pintu, "Ini kamar Hinata," di dalamnya ada dua buah kasur yang ditata rapi, sebuah lemari buku yang tinggi banget, terisi penuh dengan buku-buku dan pigura-pigura dengan foto-foto di dalamnya. Setelah kuamati, itu semua foto-foto Kiba. Dan sebuah lemari pakaian yang besar banget menyendiri di pojok ruangan. Ah ya, ada juga setumpukan kaset-kaset _games_, beserta "Dan juga kamar Kiba." ujar Tante, meneruskan pembicaraannya yang kayaknya tadi sempat terhenti. Otomatis, aku tersedak air ludahku sendiri, terbatuk-batuk, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Tante.

"APA??!" teriak Kiba sebelum aku sempat berteriak, yang membuat batuk-batukku tambah parah karena aku terkejut.

"Aku sekamar sama dia??!" ujar Kiba sambil menunjukku, dan itulah yang tadinya ingin kulakukan. Yah, dia mendahuluiku melakukannya.

"Aku. Nggak. Mau!!!" Memangnya siapa yang mau? Asal dia tahu, aku. Juga. Nggak. Mau!

"Aku nggak sudi!!!" Hei, memangnya aku sudi sekamar dengan cowok yang terkenal dengan otak-mesum-nya?

"Kalau gitu, Kiba tidur di teras luar saja. Iya 'kan, Hinata?" Ya! Hatiku berteriak kegirangan, tapi tidak bagi mulutku, yang hanya terdiam.

"Aku? Dia saja!" Enak saja.

"Mau nggak mau, kalian berdua cuma punya tempat di kamar ini. Nggak ada kamar kosong. Kiba, _Mom_ yakin kamu nggak akan apa-apain Hinata, 'kan?"

"Ya jelas nggak, lah!" teriak Kiba.

"Jadi, kalian setuju 'kan?"

Kami hanya terdiam. Cewek dan cowok yang sedang menginjak masa remaja dalam satu kamar?

"Iya, iya!" ujar Kiba pasrah. Aku terkejut dengan reaksi Kiba, dan menarik nafas panjang untuk mempersiapkan kata-kata yang ingin aku ucapkan pada Tante. Tapi kemudian, Kiba menahanku dan berbisik pelan, "Sst." Secara nggak sadar, aku membatalkan niatku membicarakan tentang ini sekali lagi kepada Tante.

"Kalau begitu, Hinata, Kiba, kita semua antar ayah Hinata pergi." Tante tersenyum lembut. Ah, iya…

###

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Hinata, baik-baik ya." ujar Papa mengelus rambutku pelan, dan segera memasuki mobil. Pesawat yang akan membawa Papa ke Jerman akan berangkat 1 jam lagi. Dan selama Papa berada di Jerman, aku dititipkan di keluarga Inuzuka ini.

"Hati-hati! Jaga diri baik-baik!" ujar keluarga Inuzuka dengan nyaring, Papa hanya membalas dengan senyum. Dan kemudian, mobil Papa dan Papa sudah menjauh, tak terlihat lagi. Papa pergi, ke Jerman. Aku tahu, Papa akan kembali, tapi itu memakan waktu yang lama banget. Dan aku merasa kalau aku nggak akan bertemu Papa lagi. Dan semoga, itu hanya perasaanku saja.

###

"Kiba," panggilku pelan sambil membalik halaman novel yang sedang kubaca.

"Hah?" sahut Kiba, dengan mulut yang sedang mengunyah keripik kentang, sambil memainkan _video game_.

"Kenapa tadi kamu nurut aja ke Tante? Kita sekamar? Kalau temen-temen sekelas tahu, pasti—"

"Kamu mau tidur di teras luar?" tanya Kiba, memotong ucapanku.

"Ya nggak lah!" sahutku, memalingkan perhatianku dari novel _I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You_ karangan Ally Carter. Novel ini sangat-sangat menarik, coba saja baca.

"Makanya," Kiba mengambil keripik kentang dan memasukkan ke mulutnya, "aku juga nggak mau."

"Tapi—"

"Udahlah, ini demi kita juga." Kiba memotong ucapanku, lagi. "Tenang aja, aku nggak akan macem-macem sama kamu." Dia memang baik. "Aku nggak ada minat sama kamu." Dan juga brengsek.

"Siapa juga yang minat sama kamu!" teriakku kesal, melanjutkan membaca novel.

* * *

**Catatan Pengarang.**

Hahaha, akhirnya saya benerin juga _fic_ ini. Saya coba yang 'beda' dari _The Nightmare_ yang dulu. Dan semoga _readers_ seneng yaaah. :)  
Chapter 2-nya kayaknya bakalan agak lama. Tapi saya usahain secepet mungkin yang saya bisa, selama sekarang masih liburan, ehehe. Kalo udah masuk sekolah, jangan tanya soal _update_-nya, saya nggak yakin. Terima kasih.

_Hadiah spesial, khusus buat seseorang yang jadi Kiba dalam fic ini. Demi kenangan-kenangan yang nggak ingin saya lupain, selamanya. Terima kasih buat semua yang kamu kasih buat saya selama ini, saya sayang banget sama kamu.  
_

_

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Aku… ada dimana?

Semuanya gelap, aku nggak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tapi tiba-tiba, Kiba menghampiriku. Walaupun sekelilingku gelap, aku bisa melihat Kiba dengan jelas, entah kenapa…

"Kamu suka, 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

"Kamu suka sama aku, 'kan? Kenapa waktu itu kamu nolak aku?"

Bukan. Kiba, kamu salah paham.

"Ng-nggak! Aku—aku nggak nolak kamu!" teriakku dengan mata tertutup. Tapi, begitu aku membuka mata, Kiba sudah nggak berada di hadapanku lagi. "Kiba?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendarat di pundakku, aku spontan berbalik. Itu tangan Kiba. Tapi kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba berada di belakangku? Aku sama sekali nggak mendengar suara langkah kakinya ketika ia berpindah ke belakangku.

"Kiba, aku—"

"Cukup." Kiba memotong ucapanku, dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirku. "Aku nggak mau kayak gini terus. Daripada kayak gini terus, mendingan aku pergi." Kiba tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya tajam tapi lembut, nggak kayak biasanya. Dia memunggungiku, dan lalu berjalan menjauh.

Apa harus kayak gini lagi?

Kehilangan dia, lagi?

"Kiba!" panggilku. Ia hanya menoleh pelan. "Aku nggak maksud buat nolak kamu! Aku—" dan kata-kataku terhenti. Aku nggak bisa mengubah huruf _s_, _u_, _k_, dan _a_ ke dalam sebuah kata yang harus aku ucapkan sekarang.

"Kamu…?"

"Aku…" aku benar-benar nggak tahu harus apa.

Sekali lagi, Kiba tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu nggak butuh aku 'kan." Lagi, dia memunggungiku. Dia melangkah tanpa mempedulikanku.

"Cukup. Aku capek disakitin kayak gini. _Bye_."

###

"Hah!!"

"Heh, bangun!" Kiba mengguncang-guncangkan badanku, membangunkanku dengan paksa.

Ternyata aku masih berada di kamar, menggenggam ujung selimut dengan erat karena ketakutan. Nggak ada segalanya-hitam lagi.

"Ki-Kiba…?" spontan, aku menangis. Kiba yang melihatku tiba-tiba menangis, langsung merasa bersalah.

"He? Kenapa nangis? Tadi aku ngapain sih? Cuma ngebangunin aja, 'kan?" Aku langsung mengusap air mataku.

"Ng-nggak."

Jadi, yang tadi hanya mimpi?

Syukurlah.

Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega. Dan masih bisa melihat dia lagi.

Kiba memandangiku seperti melihat orang aneh. Hm?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Itu," ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk padaku.

"Apa?" Kini, wajah Kiba merah padam.

"Ka-kancing!" Kiba langsung berlari keluar kamar begitu ia berkata begitu. Hah? Aku melirik kancing piyamaku, dan… aku segera mengkancingkan kancing nomor 2 yang tadi terbuka.

Dan tentu, aku malu. Banget.

###

Sekarang, aku menganggur. Setelah mandi, rasanya tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Tante janji akan mengajariku cara menyulam. Tapi kayaknya nggak sekarang. Tante dan Om pergi berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Jadi, makhluk-makhluk yang tersisa disini hanya aku, ikan-ikan koi di kolam, dan Kiba.

Aku, nggak ingin menganggur kayak gini. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Hanya saja, apa? Bermain _video game_ bersama Kiba? Tentu nggak. Dia pasti akan menertawaiku yang sama sekali nggak mengerti cara bermain _video game_. Memberi makan ikan-ikan koi di kolam? Hei, aku sudah melakukannya dua kali karena perasaan bosan ini.

Tapi… ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran. Kebun kediaman Inuzuka ini. Kolam ikannya besar banget, kurasa cukup untuk menampung seekor lumba-lumba. Bunga-bunganya sangat beragam, penuh dengan warna—tentu saja kebun bunganya sangat besar, belum ditambah dengan bunga-bunga yang ada di sekitar kebun. Jujur, aku ingin memetiknya. Tapi, tentu saja aku nggak ingin diusir dari sini—Tante sangat menyukai bunga-bunganya.

Dan… oh ya, kebun anggur yang wangi banget milik Om. Sungguh, kebun kediaman Inuzuka ini luas banget. Aku benar-benar ingin punya kebun kayak gini. Pagar-pagarnya pun indah banget, pagar kayu yang dicat putih bersih dengan detil-detil floral yang mendalam banget. Kelihatannya, pagarnya mahal banget. Yah, dilihat dari luar juga orang pasti sudah tahu, Inuzuka adalah salah satu keluarga yang makmur.

Yang membuatku penasaran, diantara semua nuansa kemewahan ini, ada satu bangunan yang sangat kecil yang sangat, sangat kumuh. Aku berani sumpah, hanya itu satu-satunya yang kumuh banget. Aku pernah menanyakan soal itu pada Om, beliau bilang, itu gudang, tempat menyimpan perlatan berkebun. Dan juga, Om pernah bilang padaku untuk nggak pernah menyentuh sedikitpun gudang kecil itu. Tapi rasanya terlalu tua untuk disebut 'gudang'.

Didorong dengan rasa penasaran, aku melangkah ke gudang kecil itu. Bagian bawah pintunya berlumut, kelihatannya nggak pernah diurus. Pelan-pelan, aku membukanya. _Krieeet_. Suaranya benar-benar suara pintu tua. Dan baru saja aku khawatir, alat-alat berkebun seperti sekop, dan semacamnya yang tergantung di dinding gudang—yang sempit—bergetar dengan hebatnya. Gempa? Nggak, yang bergetar hebat hanya gudang kecil ini saja. Dan kini aku mengerti kenapa Om melarangku untuk menyentuh gudang kecil ini walaupun sedikit. Gudang kecil ini akan runtuh. Karena gudang ini memang tua banget. Padahal aku tahu, sekarang ini situasi darurat, aku harus segera menjauh dari sini. Tapi—bodohnya—aku nggak melangkah apalagi menjauh sedikitpun dari gudang ini. Dan—bodohnya—aku malah penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi—walau aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Hinata Hyuuga akan mati konyol dalam beberapa detik lagi.

"Bego!" Hah?

_BRUGH!!!_ Tubuhku dan tubuh seseorang yang baru saja menarikku terhempas bersamaan dengan jatuhnya peralatan kebun itu. Dan nggak lupa, gudang tua itu runtuh—hancur.

Siapa yang menarikku? Siapa yang menolongku? _Superman_ yang selalu datang di saat seseorang berada dalam bahaya? Kalaupun benar _Superman_, aku pasti sudah dibawa terbang olehnya, nggak terhempas seperti ini. Kalaupun benar _Superman_, apa dia akan mengataiku 'Bego'?

Lagipula, siapa lagi sih yang bisa mengataiku 'Bego' seperti—aku berbalik dan mendapat kepastian bahwa orang yang menolongku memanglah dia—Kiba?

"Nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Suatu keajaiban bila seorang Inuzuka bisa merasa begitu khawatir. Aku yang masih kaget hanya tercengang. "Hinata?" tegur Kiba. Akhirnya aku tersadar dan hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Untung aja…" Kiba menghela nafas, mengusap-usap dadanya, menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdetak dengan cepat—begitu juga denganku. "Adauw!" Tangan Kiba memegang pundaknya—refleks. Mataku pun mengarah kepada punggungnya yang tertimpa sekop besar. Begitu sekop itu terjatuh secara nggak sengaja—dan menimbulkan suara yang berisik banget—terlihat darah bercucuran dari punggungnya.

"Ki… Kibaa!!?"

###

"WUADAAW!!!" teriak Kiba yang memekikkan telinga.

"E-eh, maaf, sakit?" tanyaku, menarik tanganku—refleks.

"Kalo nggak sakit, ngapain aku teriak?" tanyanya dengan nada anjing galak—yang tentu saja nggak perlu aku jawab.

"Ma-maaf…" ujarku lirih sambil terus melilit perban di bahunya. Jujur, sebenarnya aku takut banget dengan darah. Aku nggak tega melihat darah.

"Dasar. Nggak diperhatiin dikit aja, langsung kabur kemana. Kaburnya cepet kayak maling." katanya—menyindir.

"Eh enak aja!" ucapku, lalu spontan aku menarik perban karena terbawa emosi.

"WADAAAW!" Sekali lagi, Kiba berteriak.

"Ma-maaf…" ujarku pelan sambil terus membalut dengan tempo yang lebih pelan. Setelah beberapa detik, Kiba nggak berkomentar apapun. Yah, lebih cepat selesai, lebih baik. "Selesai," ucapku, menggulung kain perban yang tersisa dan mengembalikkannya ke kotak P3K. Lalu aku duduk di sampingnya, di teras rumah.

Untuk beberapa menit, pembicaraan terhenti. Aku nggak berbicara apa-apa karena aku memang nggak tahu harus bicara apa. Yang terpikir di benakku, adalah 'minta maaf'. "Eh, Kiba," panggilku memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku—"

"Udahlah," Kiba, kebiasaan memotong pembicaraan orang lain itu nggak baik.

"Nggak apa-apa. Gudangnya emang udah tua banget 'kan. Wajar lah. _Dad_ dan _Mom_ pasti maklum."

"Sekali lagi maaf, ya. Aku penasaran sih…"

"Penasaran? Penasaran tentang apa?" Kiba menatapku.

"Rumah ini." ujarku pelan.

"Hah?" Aku pun mengangguk, Kiba kembali menatap runtuhan gudang itu. "Sama, aku juga."

"Hah? Penasaran sama rumah sendiri?" Aku tertawa kecil, "Aneh ah."

"Eh, seriusan." kata Kiba, tanpa tawa sedikitpun. Raut wajahnya menyatakan keseriusan. Aku jadi agak takut untuk menyindirnya lagi. "Eh, sini."

"Apa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Sini, ikut aja." Kiba berdiri, dan baru sedetik ia berdiri dengan normal, ia berteriak dan terjatuh.

"Duh, siapa suruh tiba-tiba berdiri kayak gitu. Udah deh, mending duduk aja dulu, istirahat." ujarku.

"Aaah! Istirahat istirahat. Kamu ngomong kayak ibu-ibu aja. Udah deh, mending ikut!" Kiba kembali berdiri, tapi kali ini dia sanggup berdiri selama 10 detik. Mungkin untuk saat ini tubuhnya sudah kuat kembali. Cowok sih, ya. Akhirnya aku turuti saja kemauannya. Walaupun nggak tahu kemana dia membawaku.

###

"Gudang bawah tanah?" ujarku, melihat sekeliling sambil termangu.

"Bukan," Kiba mengobrak-abrik sebuah laci meja kecil, membongkar-bongkar isinya seakan ia sedang mencari sesuatu. "Ini ruang kerja _Dad_. _Dad_ bikin ruang kerja di bawah tanah supaya _Dad_ bisa kerja tenang, katanya sih." Ruang kerja ini terlihat mewah, segalanya terlihat berkilauan dan terawat, walaupun ada di bawah tanah sekalipun. Salah besar tadi aku menyangka ini gudang bawah tanah. Satu yang menurutku kurang, tidak ada jendela dan udara segar. Pencahayaan pun hanya dari lampu.

"Enak banget tempatnya," Aku hanya mengatakan isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya. "Terus?"

Dia meraba-raba lantai kayu ruangan ini, dan lalu ia menemukan suatu rantai yang tertancap di lantai. Aku mengerti. Rantai seperti itu selalu ada untuk pintu ke bawah tanah, atau pintu rahasia. Kiba memasukkan sebuah kunci—yang sepertinya ia temukan di laci meja tadi—ke dalam sebuah lubang kunci, lalu dia membuka pintu rahasia itu. Terlihat tangga yang menjorok ke bawah, tangga kayu yang sama lapuknya dengan gudang tadi.

Kiba menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kerja ini, "Nggak ada orang, ya 'kan?" dia menghela nafas, "Aman."

"Maksud kamu aman?" Dia hanya menoleh pelan dan mengangguk pelan juga. Oke, aku benar-benar nggak mengerti. Apakah kami akan mencuri sebuah pusaka keluarga yang disembunyikan di bawah tanah yang benar-benar dalam? Setidaknya itulah bayanganku akan apa yang sedang kami lakukan sekarang—karena aku masih belum mengerti apa maksud Kiba membawaku kemari.

"Aku jalan duluan, ikutin dari belakang." Setelah berbicara demikian, dia langsung menuruni tangga. Kami menuruni tangga lapuk itu perlahan. Setelah mencapai dasar, kami berhenti. Karena semakin dasar, pencahayaan berkurang. Tapi masih bisa kami lihat dengan jelas, tangga kecil nan lapuk ini berujung kepada sebuah pintu kayu yang sama lapuknya dengan tangga ini. Kiba memegang kenop pintu lapuk itu, bersiap untuk membukanya. Bisa kudengar dengan jelas walaupun agak samar, suara Kiba menelan air ludahnya sendiri. Ia gugup. Aku semakin nggak mengerti. Dan perasaan gugup Kiba yang dapat kurasakan, dan kulihat dengan jelas pun membuatku ikut gugup. Sebenarnya, ada apa yang bersembunyi di balik pintu lapuk ini? Kiba membuka pintunya, dan… Ukh!

"Ba-bau apa ini?!" tanyaku sambil menutup hidung, perempuan memang paling sensitif terhadap bau. Baunya menusuk banget. Tapi aku nggak tahu bau apa itu.

"A-aku juga nggak tau!" ujarnya setengah terkejut. Ia pun sama, menutup hidungnya.

"Ki-Kib, udah ah, balik aja yuk…" ajakku perlahan sambil melangkah agak jauh dengan perlahan.

"Duh, Hin. Kita udah sampe sini, tanggung nih. Katanya penasaran." Apa? _Kita_? Hei Bocah Inuzuka, memangnya siapa yang mau kesini? Kau saja, lah. Siapa juga yang menyeretku kemari. Kuakui aku memang penasaran dengan rumah ini, tapi bukan berarti aku mau melakukan hal macam ini. Aku belum siap.

"Tapi… Gelap banget…" _Cklek!_ Kiba menyalakan lampu, kami hanya terpana melihat isi ruangan ini—masih dengan hidung yang tertutup, tentunya.

"Udah nggak gelap 'kan."

"Iya sih, tapi…"

Sarang laba-laba dimana-mana, sebuah rak buku usang yang dipadati oleh buku-buku tebal, dan sebuah meja dengan buku kecil kusam di atasnya. Itulah pemandangan yang kami lihat. Dan aku berani bersumpah, semua ini membuat perasaanku jadi nggak enak.

Bersamaan dengan terpananya kami, telinga kami dapat mendengar sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu-yang-terdengar-ketakutan, atau sesuatu-yang-membuat-takut dari arah rak buku. Suara itu.. nggak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata… Mungkin beberapa orang akan menganggap ini suara teriakan dari banyak orang. Mungkin seperti itu. Tapi sungguh, ada yang aneh. Lagipula, kenapa bisa ada suara teriakan sebanyak dan seberisik ini?

Lalu, mata kami bertemu pandang satu sama lain—seakan berbicara dengan mulut—melalui mata, kami memutuskan untuk kembali, bersama.

###

Kami kembali, langsung ke kamar kami berdua (yang dulunya kamar Kiba). Nafas kami tersengal, dan kami berdua berusaha mengatur agar nafas kami normal kembali.

Kiba mengambil sebuah botol minuman di meja, dan meminumnya. "Mau?" tawarnya, "masih ada sisa."

"Nggak usah," tolakku. Aku nggak mau ciuman-nggak-langsung, apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Eh, Hinata." Kiba duduk di atas kasurnya—kasur kami berbeda, tentu saja, mana mau kami satu kasur berdua. Posisi kasur kami berdua masing-masing pun agak berjauhan.

"Kenapa?" ujarku beberapa saat setelah akhirnya nafasku bisa normal kembali.

"Liat nggak buku aneh yang ada di atas meja tadi?"

"Eh? Kamu juga ngerasa buku itu aneh?"

"Liat." Kiba memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celananya yang lumayan besar, lalu mengeluarkan tangannya dengan buku-kecil-kusam-yang-tadi-ada-di-atas-meja-di-ruangan-aneh-itu.

"A—" Aku bersiap untuk berteriak, tapi dengan cepat Kiba berlari ke arahku dan menutup mulutku dengan tangan kirinya.

"Diem," Dia melepaskan tangan kirinya.

"Ki-Kiba, itu…" Aku hanya tercengang, nggak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Iya," Dia hanya tersenyum melihat buku itu. "Tentang ini, jangan bilang siapa-siapa. _Dad_, _Mom_, Papa kamu, temen, siapapun," Dia melirikku, "jangan." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, mengingat kembali suara-suara aneh yang tadi kami dengar di _ruangan itu_.

Sungguh, aku nggak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat.

Dan sungguh, aku ingin melupakan semua rentetan peristiwa hari ini yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang setiap saat—rasanya agak melelahkan juga.

Tapi sungguh, aku ingin melihat lagi kebaikan dari Kiba.

* * *

**Catatan Pengarang.**

Makasih yaaa buat respon-respon positifnya di chapter 1. Semoga chapter 2 bisa lebih memuaskan lagi bagi para _readers_. :)

_Maaf buat semua salah paham yang saya terima. Maafin kepengecutan saya. Maaf saya selalu nggak bisa ngertiin kamu dan saya selalu nggak bisa muasin kamu. Maaf saya nggak kayak kamu, saya nggak pernah bilang "Saya sayang kamu". Tapi itu bukan berarti saya nggak sayang sama kamu. Saya justru sayang sama kamu, sayang banget._

* * *


End file.
